Ren
Reiha Takagi (リーア タケージ, Reiha) is the deuteragonist and the leading female character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe. She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. Appearance Reiha, takes most of her prominent looks from her mother. Standing at a "grand" height of five feet five inches, her wavy carmine red hair falls to her mid-back gracefully and is very well maintained. One thing Reiha is proud of is her cleanliness. She has crimson eyes, sometimes very captivating and other times fiery and foreboding. Reiha has a lean and muscular body, from a glance you can tell that she takes care of herself. She can be seen as a somewhat attractive female. Usually not one to show off her figure however, at least not on purpose, Reiha regularly dresses in a sports bra, sweatpants, and some slippers or jogging shoes. When going to school, Reiha is seen in a tan sailor uniform with a red bow tied under her collar. She wears a grey plad skirt and black leggings with her brown school shoes. She also has her hair up in a ponytail with a black hairband or bow. At the beginning of Sword Art Online, Reiha (Or Ren in-game) was usually was caught wearing a short sleeve white blouse. She also had black cloth leggings equipped under a pair of high leg length dark blue shorts. The black leggings would then travel down to black combat shoes that she acquired at the start of the game. Over top of her short sleeve white shirt, was a metal breastplate that covered her torso and her back. She had a holster on her back for her one-handed straight sword as well. Around Floor 11, Ren's entire appearance had changed drastically. Her hair, once down and let to flow out, was now held up in a ponytail like fashion, her light metal equipment now replaced with the Divine Dragon Alliance's heavy equipment that took up most of her body. The set started off with the metal gauntlets that covered from her wrist to her just before her elbow. She then had a metal chest plate that not only covered her chest and were etched out in a smooth arc. She then had black undergarments that outlined her figure that then flowed into what seemed to be a small skirt of some kind. She then had her black leggings flow down into metal knee-length boots that have a sort of regal appearance to them. She also had light metal pauldrons that are equipped on both shoulders, nothing too flashy however. She then finished her outfit with her usual blue scarf that she's opted never to take off. When arriving at Floor 58, Ren now had somewhat of a fresh start in her equipment. Her heavy equipment that she used to posses was now replaced by lighter and easier to move in Radiant Battle Heiress Armor Set. Personality Ren is carefree, loud, and boisterous. She doesn't take well to orders unless she absolutely has to follow or comply with them. Ren usually says the first thing that pops into her mind and doesn't really show remorse for her words, especially if it's true. She's been criticized on this many times. However it doesn't really bother her as much as it would any other person. She knows she's strong, both mentally and physically, and has always been taught by her father ever since she was little that if she says something, she needs to stand by it firmly. Due to this, she rarely apologizes for what she's said. She also has a tendency to be naive and ignorant in certain situations, sometimes not noticing her own feelings in situations and wondering what was wrong with her. This usually leads to breakdowns of anger and sadness later on and is when Ren is at her most vulnerable. Ren is also quite playful. She likes to tease and play pranks on her friends and family members alike. People usually call her a "kid" or immature because of this. However, it's actually quite the opposite. Ren is a very observant and understanding person, albeit a bit blunt with her words and actions. She can read faces, body language, otherwise casual information about a person, stances, and much more. This is due to her training with her father. Noticing things. Things she could use to tip the scales. Or simply for the heck of it. It's been very helpful in many situations and why her friends come to her for advice different things. She notices the details many people skip over. She's known to share this trait with Saito. Ren is quick to anger at times, strongly disliking when she or anyone she knows is insulted, or disrespected in any way, especially when they shouldn't be. At these times she shows a odd sense of calmness and control, usually asking them only once to either apologize or fix what they've done, before residing in more physical means of persuasion. She hates blatant disrespect, no matter where or who it comes from. Ren is known to take a more "hands on" approach to things. She likes to be straightforward and get to the point when she does things. If she sees a situation and knows there should be something done about it, she'll do exactly that, without really asking what or why it happened in the first place. She gets into trouble a lot with school administrators and other staff of public facilities because of this, even with other parents. But she doesn't really mind the punishment, knowing she did what needed to be done. Background Reiha Takagi was born August 12, 2006 to an Irish mother, and a Japanese father. She was a very energetic child, always wanting to explore places she'd never been. This would most times get her into trouble, but her parents adored and decided to nurture her eagerness. She blossomed with every year, growing to look more like her mother every day. However, with her beauty, came problems, and her father knew this. When she turned 6, her father, having used to be a kickboxing coach, began to teach his daughter the art of defending herself. Instantly getting the hang of his teachings, and, to a point, enjoying them, she trained with her father ever since. Due to this, she began to become more confident in whatever she did, gaining more of a loud and lively personality, which was gladly welcomed by her parents. Even though she said whatever came to mind, she made sure to be respectful to the people that brought her into the world and loved her parents dearly. Her mother taught her to cook various meals from the time she was little, hoping she'd be able to put them to good use later on and also how to sew as well, seeing as it would be best if she learned early. She also learned how to be a good caretaker, acquiring the ability to be a good elder sister to her young brother, Tohru, who was only 3 at the time. By the end of middle school, Reiha was toned and fit. She was an extremely proficient kickboxer, having entered into a gym close to her home. She further excelled, having won many tournaments for the gym due to her quick adaptation and sharp execution. She was confident in her abilities, and able to handle herself more than properly when going places alone or without proper protection. She also used this to... for lack of a better word, discipline the people in her class who were disrespectful to her friends or family. Of course she was sent home many times, angry at how the people that were wrong had gotten off scott-free and she had received the punishment. Though, instead of scolding her, her mother told her that if she says something or hits someone, she better have a very good reason back her actions, and stick behind that reason. Hearing her mother's words, Reiha kept them in the back of her mind. In whatever she did she always remember what was told to her. She'd quickly enter high school with her friends from middle school, though also having enemies due to past experiences. Because of this, she usually was caught fighting off people who hated her for saying things the way she did and acting so care-free. Even though she could defend herself and usually waked away unscathed or with minor bruises, she was still a girl. At one point she went to the hospital due to one of the boys using a bat in the fight and breaking her arm. However, she was protecting her little brother, who was being bullied in order to draw her out. They'd beaten him down and bruised him badly. Needless to say, It was a bad idea on the bullies part. Though she had a broken arm, she left the boys that'd kicked her around in a terrible state, one bully having more than 30 fractured bones and a heavy concussion. However, instead of being feared, she was greatly respected by the students of her school, male and female. She also received a few love confessions from boys entranced by her strength and looks. Though she almost always declined. She did go out with one boy, however he moved in the fall of her junior year, and they decided to end things the next spring. She'd been playing games with her brother and friends for a while, before hearing of Sword Art Online. When she was able to get her hands on the beta test for SAO, she quickly immersed herself into the virtual world, developing a love for the game almost immediately (Mostly due to the fighting aspect). Of course when November 6, 2022 rolled about, she quickly reacquired the game, this time with her brother, ready to see what the other 9,998 players would be like, and hopefully get passed the 10th Floor. Little did she know what Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the world of Aincrad, had in store for them.. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Straight Sword #Silk Leggings #Silk Top #Leather Breastplate #Teleport Crystal x 2 #Health Potion x 4 Later Weapons #Iron Two-handed Spear (Floor 11) #Centurion Guard's Halberd (Floor 20) #Hephaestus's Flame (End-game straight sword) #Oathbinder (End-game halberd) Later Armor Divine Dragon Alliance Assault Team Set *Divine Dragon Alliance Armor *Divine Dragon Alliance Leggings *Divine Dragon Alliance Blouse Radiant Battle Heiress Set (Boosts Overall Attack Stats by 20% when worn completely) *Radiant Battle Top Piece * Radiant Battle Breastplate * Radiant Battle Pauldrons * Radiant Battle Gauntlets * Radiant Battle Gloves * Radiant Bottom Pieces Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) * Level: '''95 * '''HP: '''21500 Skills Buffs *Leader's Pride - The user gives an attack and defense boost to any friendly players close by. Range is very limited however, and only lasts for 10 seconds. *Will to Live - This buff allows the user to, keep 1% of life when inflicted with an attack that would otherwise kill them. Thought after it is used once, the buff will go into a five minute cooldown. * Sturdy Hands - This buff gives Ren the ability to move her halberd faster and sharper in battle. * Bulk Up - gives Ren a 20% buff in strength and attack, allowing her weapon throws and unarmed skills to be even more devastating. * The Lawbringer - Ren's overall stamina, attack power/speed, and STR stats are boosted by 15% percent when opposed by multiple enemies. * Sharpness - Ren's unarmed skills gain 10% more speed and accuracy. * Independent Shield - This buff strengthens Ren's defense when Free Boxing skills are in use. * Your Own Wings - Ren's whole body highlights in white for a moment before vanishing. For the next 10 minutes, any attacks she doles out raises her core stats by 2%, whether successful in their execution or not. * Ward of Dawn - Coats the user's weapons in a lasting neon-violet glow and allows them to heal their party or guild members by 20% before the healing properties are automatically put on cooldown. It simutaneously boosts their party/guild members' stats by 2% with each charged skill connected with an opponent, 10% being the max increase before that too shifts into cooldown. Collectively, the cooldown time adds up to 10 minutes. Free Boxing Two-Handed Crushing Halberd * Axe Slice - (1-hit strike) A simple yet powerful slash with the blade of the axehead. * Axe Crush - (1-hit strike) A simple yet powerful bash with the back of the axehead. *Spear Thrust - (1-hit strike) A simple yet powerful stab with the spearhead of the halberd. *Back Bash - (1-hit strike) A simple yet powerful bash with the butt of the halberd. *Clouting Doubt - (1-hit strike) Quickly bashes with the butt of the poleaxe, causing a 5-second Stun. *Spinning Demolition - (6-hit combo) Spins the halberd horizontally at a swift pace, heavily damaging opponents with a 5% chance of Stun. *Reaver's Rush - (3-hit combo) Stabs with the spear of the poleaxe and rushes opponents into the ground, before stepping on them and sending a finishing thrust to the face. If the stab misses, the player gains a 5% boost in attack power. *Delirious Wallop - (1-hit combo) The user takes the back of the axe to the opponent's chest, Stunning them for 10 seconds, with the 5% chance of Concussion and Dizziness. *Razing Upper - (1-hit combo) A max Crushing Halberd skill, the user sends an unblockable uppercut of the axeblade to the opponetns chin. This is a finishing move, and takes time to charge, but will take 30% of overall health. If the user's health is half or below, the damage increases to 50%. One-Handed Straight Sword *Pressure Wave - (1-hit strike) a sword strike that emits a powerful wave able of knocking someone off balance. Has a 15% chance of breaking the weapon. *Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut''' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Sharp Nail' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *Bent Steel - (3-hit combo) Stabs rapidly three times at the opponent's weapon. Has an increased chance of breaking the weapon. *Burst - (3-hit combo) A skill that rushes in to stab three times before falling back behind allies. *'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that attacks with diagonal and horizontal slashes. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A high level sword skill that traces the number "4" in the air. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Brute Force - (6-hit combo) - A set of predictable, yet powerful sword strikes. The sixth strike will induce a heavy knockback. *Deflecting Slashes - (7-hit combo) The skill automatically allows Ren to parry away the next 7 attacks succesfully. *Blasting Charge - (8-hit combo) The user rushes forward before stabbing their sword into the opponent and ripping upwards. The rest of the skill consists of energetic, high-speed slashes. Free Boxing * Light Cross/Jab - (1-hit strike) A light and fast punch to the opponent's face used to set up other Free Boxing skills. * Quick Kick - (1-hit strike) A light and fast kick used to set up other Free Boxing skills. * Flying Knee - (1-hit strike) Ren jumps and sends a knee to the side of the opponent's head. Can be easily blocked or deflected but deals high damage. Has a high chance of causing Daze and Dizziness. * Backfist - (1-hit strike) A simple backfist used to set up other Free Boxing skills. * Flying Fist - (1-hit) A sort of finisher move that shouldn't be used in the beginning of a duel, match, or confrontation of any kind. Ren runs and jumps forward, letting her fist plow into the opponent's face. * Heavy Cross - (1-hit strike) A heavy hitting punch that can inflict a 2 second Stun. * Heavy Round - (1-hit strike) A predictable but powerful roundhouse kick that has the ability to inflict Dizziness and a 2-second Stun. * Crescent Kick - (1-hit strike) The user whips their foot out in a feint mid-level roundhouse kick, before striking the opponent's head with a high-roundhouse. This is also known as the Brazillian kick. If it hits, the * Beaming Side - (1-hit strike) Ren sends a completely vertical side kick to their opponent's chin. This has the ability to completely knock out her opponent, but is very difficult to pull off. Will induce Daze and Dizziness without a doubt if it connects. There's also a chance * Axe Crush - (1-hit strike) A heavy axe kick to the opponent's head. Can cause a 4-second Stun as well as Daze or Dizziness. * Balance Check - (1-hit combo) Ren swiftly kicks the opponent's leg with enough power to knock them off balance or mess with their lower defense. The movement is swift and precise. * Low Kick - (1-hit combo) Kicks out at the opponent's legs, shins, or calves. * Flying Sparrow - (1-hit strike) Basically a flying back kick. * Hammer Grab - (1-hit strike) Ren instantaneously flings her hands out and around the opponent's neck with before bringing them into a harsh knee to the face. Can be easily evaded. Will cause a 6-second Stun. Concussion will also be induced. * Force Away - (1-hit strike) Ren jumps and harshly kicks both feet out into the opponent's chest to push her self away or cause them damage. * Hook Smash - (2-hit combo) A basic hook punch followed by a turning sidekick that pushes the opponent away. The punch has a chance of causing Dizziness. * Uppercut Smash - (2-hit combo) A harsh uppercut followed by the user sharply whipping their foot across to hook kick the user in the face. The move is quite fast and can induce a 2-second Stun and/or Dizziness. * One Two - (2-hit combo) Ren stomps forwards and sends two extremely heavy hook punches to the opponent's face. Rotating to the left, the next to the right. * Cyclone - (3-hit combo) Ren sends a roundhouse to the opponent's face before jumping and twirling in the process before whipping her other foot across to strike the same area. When she lands, she brings her back foot for a finishing hook kick. The move, if completed, will inflict Dizziness, Daze, and Concussion. * Reverse Cyclone - (3-hit combo) Basically the same as Cyclone, just, instead, Ren attacks first with the heel of her foot in the opposite direction, before continuing the combo. * Different Strokes - (6-hit combo) Ren goes all out, striking harshly with her elbows and fists to fully confuse and tire her opponent before finishing with a straightened side kick to their chin. The skill can only be used after a Stun or de-buff of some kind has been inflicted on the opponent. * Weapons Free - (13-hit combo) A max Free Boxing skill. Ren unleashes a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and sweeps. She then ends with two crosses to either sde of the face and ultimately finishes with a tornado kick, which would effectively knock the opponent out if they had been caught up by the rest of the skill. Cancellation * Fizzle Block - (1-block) An all purpose deactivation skill for unarmed combat. 10 second cooldown for deactivated skill. Requires the player to block. Works on all unarmed sword skills, and levels as the user levels. * Death Stream - (1-hit strike) The first and basic deactivation skill. 3 second cooldown for deactivated skill. Basic-level deactivation. * Darken - (1-hit strike) A low level cancellation skill. Places a 4 second cooldown on the skill. Low-level deactivation. * Disable - (1-hit strike) A mid-level cancellation skill. Places a 5 second cooldown on the skill along with a -20% movement speed debuff that lasts 5 seconds. Mid-level deactivation. * Limb Wipe - (2-hit combo) - A mid-level cancellation skill. Places a 6 second cooldown on the skill. Then attacks the enemy's weapon arm to lop it off. Mid-level deactivation. * Muted Followup - (2-hit combo) A high-level cancellation skill. Places a 7 second cooldown on the skill. It then follows up with a deep slash to the chest. High-level deactivation. * Shh - (3-hit combo) A high-level cancellation skill. Places an 8 second cooldown on the skill, before slashing at the opponent's throat. * Total Shutdown - (1-hit strike) The max cancellation skill. This skill not only cancels the current skill and places it on an 8 second cooldown, but also stops any skills from activating for the next 8 seconds. Max-level deactivation. = Quotes * (To Herself) "I'm Sorry Saito, but I'm way too far into this mess for you to save me..." Trivia * Ren actually means "water lily" in Japanese. * Reiha loves hot food. * Reiha has slight belonephobia (fear of pins or needles). * Ren and Irene have an unspoken rivalry between each over who's the better fighter. *Though Ren's main weapon is her halberd, she almost always wields her sword when using Cancellation. *Reiha, upon entering SAO could speak up to three languages, Japanese, English, and Gaelic. **That number has now been increased to four, with Holi's introduction of the French language. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Remnants of Light